objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object Shows Community:Chat/Logs/7 March 2019
14:24-19 ~ TheSuperKoopaBros11 has joined the chat ~ 14:24-22 Hello 14:24-32 And yes I am an admin here 14:25-17 Hi 14:25-42 So... that wiki is better there, right? 14:25-53 You mean OSC wiki? 14:25-57 yes. 14:26-09 i mean this wiki though 14:26-11 Yeah now that some of the drama here has died out 14:26-47 Okay... there wasn't so Dramatic and toxic compared to how it was in 2016 14:26-54 You can say that 14:27-08 When I first became active on this wiki there was a drama going on 14:27-46 Oh right. I feel like so inspired by you, right? 14:27-55 Oh really? 14:27-58 Yeah. 14:28-08 cool 14:28-38 when I first become active on BFDI wiki, there was a drama involved Hani 14:28-48 I know 14:28-58 I saw you in the comments of his video 14:29-13 and now Hani drama has died down, right? 14:29-18 Yes 14:29-52 I'm like so early Drama Repellent 14:30-15 But i couldn't control later Dramas like Tiger and Objectmaster dramas >_> 14:30-31 You can't control people 14:30-59 Yep. I only can control Dramas, right? 14:31-17 Or drama 14:31-34 Yep... 14:32-09 But again. this wiki seem to be quiet compared to BFDI wiki 14:32-14 Yeah 14:32-31 Because nobody post their fanfictions on this wiki anymore 14:32-39 *most of them* 14:32-45 Yep. 14:33-21 It's kind of sad 14:33-30 It was very active at the start 14:34-07 If you check our WAM score our peak rank is at 35 14:34-19 But that was from mid 2016 14:34-32 Sadly, It's nothing worth posting anymore, right? 14:34-56 it feels like it was stuck in time forever. 14:35-06 The veterans are all gone 14:35-21 Including who? 14:35-35 IB2995 14:35-39 Phuoc 14:35-42 etc 14:35-50 They were all very active at one point 14:36-05 :( 14:36-07 But they are all inactive now 14:36-33 do Chat count as active? 14:36-38 Activity * 14:36-38 Well it's not all bad I got admin because of Infinity's activity 14:37-00 Actually very few people enters chat now 14:37-07 The record was 13 14:37-20 yeah 14:37-40 How do I get rights now? 14:37-45 Uhhh 14:38-11 You can get it by earning the staff's trust 14:38-46 There are technically no active bureaucrats now unfortunately so 14:38-49 Because some staff are inactive right now, right? 14:38-58 Yes 14:39-03 Someone adopt this wiki then 14:39-06 Nah 14:39-21 Infinity's alt still has bureau rights 14:39-30 And he's watching 14:39-45 Yep... 14:39-53 but again. how do i earn his trust? 14:40-20 Uhhh 14:40-32 Let's not think about this rn 14:40-36 okay. 14:41-05 Anyway... what the heck is BFDI Wiki chat doing? 14:41-06 We have enough active admins for now 14:41-17 Uhh pewdiepie 14:41-25 They are talking about pewdiepie 14:41-31 Yeah. 14:41-52 They're talking about raiding stuff as it seem 14:41-55 Yes 14:42-12 I'm super annoyed 14:42-32 Idk how raiding is interesting to talk about 14:44-45 I'm overthinking 14:44-59 Hmm? 14:45-20 it seem like this BFDI Wiki chat got annoying so fast 14:46-00 Yeah 14:46-17 I wonder why Bowzesty got blocked 14:46-24 Me too 14:46-47 Yep... I guess have to find out why 14:47-24 Good luck 14:47-51 is Community Central a good place to ask about? 14:47-57 No 14:48-08 Staff don't tell third-parties about blocks 14:48-14 oh 14:50-09 Then He's Possibly Raiding other wikis? 14:50-27 otherwise, idk 14:50-54 Idk either 14:51-49 Okay... can i go back to BFDI Wiki chat or stay here? 14:52-10 It's your choice 14:52-41 Hmm.... it seem like the BFDI wiki chat drama has died down so return? 14:52-52 Ok 14:52-54 ~ TheSuperKoopaBros11 has left the chat ~ Category:OSC Chat logs